It's Time to What? Part 3!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Deros, Yami's supposed admirer comes into the picture. What is a pharaoh do to do? Well, I'l tell you! He's does something bold! And wins Bakura's approval! Part 3 of 'It's Time to What!


**Summary: Deros, Yami's supposed admirer comes into the picture. What is a pharaoh do to do? Well, I'l tell you! He's does something bold! And wins Bakura's approval! Part 3 of 'It's Time to What?'!**

**Disclaimer: I only read the manga and watch the anime of Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't own it. I only own Tashi. **

**Notes: There will yaoi. It also involves cussing, OOCness, insanity (random of the sort) and so forth. Now let's do this thing!**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFunny!**

It's Time to What? Part 3

Seto was fuming at the moment. Yes, he had been denying his love for Yami, but not anymore. Not since the game. He was willing to claim what was his and then some hot guy comes in wanting Yami, too! That's bullshit! So he grabbed Yami before the smoke could clear. Deros growled and snatched him back.

"Yami, I promise you to be faithful, caring, loving, giving, anything you want me to be for you." Yami blushed as Deros grabbed his hand and kissed it. That just pissed Seto off more. "Hands off him!", he shouted... well, more like growled.

Deros smirked at him snaking an arm around Yami's slender waist. "Oh? What will you do about it? Yami is to be my bride." Yami started to struggle. "The hell you preach! I think not! Get your hands off me!"

"Deros let go of my yami!", Yugi shouted. Oddly enough, he was still pissed about the Cat situation. Yami squeaked suddenly and proceeded to kick around. "NO!" Bakura and Marik started laughing at his misery until Ryou smacked them both in the head. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Bakura pouted at his hikari. "Don't hit me."

"Bakura, you pretty much asked for it." The dark whitette glared at Tristan with promises of death. The brunette hid behind Duke, who rolled his eyes. "Don't piss him off. Tashi, stop that." The mentioned violet eyed one was still making lovey dovey eyes at Deros. "I can't help it, cousin. He's sssoooo cute!"

Malik grumbled in jealously. "Babe, I thought I was your boyfriend." Tashi blinked and stared at the Egyptain. "Malik, we never got together." "Can we?" "Sure!"

'Is my cousin crazy or what?', Duke thought, pushing Tristan off him. Meanwhile, Yami was struggling between Seto and Deros. Yugi trying to help him. "He's mine!" "He's mine!" "He's mine!" "MINE!" "MINE!"

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!"

The group turned to see the younger Kaiba panting from his shout. "Everyone stop what they're doing! Or I'll shoot!" "He's crazy!", Tea screamed, ducking behind a table that held pink shirts. Mai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What is wrong with you people?"

"Yami's just too hot for his own good. And big brother is too horny and lovestruck." "HEY!" "Yugi is trying to help his yami." "Yes, indeed I am." "Tea and Mai are obviously freaked!" "We are!"

"And-"

"Okay, Mokuba! Seto and Deros, let me go or so help me-! I swear to Ra I'll cut you!", Yami demanded. The two hotties let him go, looking at the leather clad one with concern. "Yami, you okay?" "Did Deros, that bastard, hurt you?"

Yami groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Sweet Nut, why don't you two understand that I don't want to be with any of you right now?! This is crazy! I swear! Like seriously?! You were so close to ripping my arms out my sockets!"

"Yami has a point, Kaiba and Deros." Eyes turned to Bakura. He blushed, which is so unlike him. "What? I mean for once the Pharaoh is right. I mean you aren't in love with him, but obsessed."

Seto crossed his arms. He turned from everyone and glared at Deros. "Listen, pretty boy, if you ever so touch Yami again, you will regret it." Deros smirked. His eyes went to Yami's figure. Yami yelped from embarrassment. "He has that perv look in his eyes."

"Mai, why do we hang out with these people?", Duke asked. Mai shrugged. "I wish I knew. Although, it is quite entertaining."

The two watched as Seto and Deros continued to agrue. Yami walked away to stand by Ryou. "He really does love you, huh?", the whitenet asked. Yami smiled. "As I do him. I just don't want him to be so possessive." "I got a plan!"

"What is it?"

"Go kiss him."

Yami stuck out his tongue. "Deros? Yuck! He is hot, and I mean so sexy hot, but no!" "I don't mean him! I mean Seto. Maybe it will calm him down."

Yami looked over to Seto. Both him and Deros were welding plastic swords. Mokuba was grinning, so we probably know where they came from...

"Alright." "Besides, you know you liked that kiss from before."

Yami blushed. He kind of... nope. He really loved that kiss. "Hmm... okay..."

Feeling cheery all of a sudden, Yami skipped up to the angry Kaiba and kissed him. Everyone, except Ryou, gasped. Seto wrapped his arms around his love's waist and kissed back. He had dropped the plastic sword a while ago. Instead, now, he was moaning into the shorter's mouth. Yami happily parted his lips and pushed his hands upwards from Seto's chest to his hair.

While the two happily made out, Deros was now the one fuming. "OH COME ON!"

Mokuba was cheering on his brother. "YEAH! GET THAT ASS, BIG BRO!"

Yami gave him the finger and Seto smacked him on the ass for it. Tea and Mai was also cheering, but like cheerleaders, because without shame, they were happy to say they were yaoi fangirls. Joey and Tristan were gagging. Yugi, Duke, Ryou, and Tashi wer cooing like the fanboys they were and Marik, Bakura, and Malik were just standing there with wide eyes.

"Never knew he could so **bold**." (I laughed when I bolded the 'bold'.)

"I agree, my yami." "I always knew he had it in him.", Bakura smirked. Malik and Marik stared at each other for a brief moment before looking at the whitenet. "What?", they asked in union.

Bakura just shrugged. "Eh. I knew he always had it in him, he's just too pussy to ever show it." "You have no shame in it, that's for sure.", Marik grinned. Bakura growled. "Fuck you!" "It's the other way around, my sweet uke. For you are the uke."

Another growl.

Malik grew nervous and scooted from the evil couple. "Okay then." "Malik, isn't that sweet?!", Tashi cooed, latching onto the blonde's arm. Malik smiled and embraced the Devlin. "It's sweet, but not as sweet as you."

"Pussy suck-up.", Marik coughed. The more sane couple sent a glare.

Back to the future Kaiba couple!

"I swear to Anubis! Deros, I don't love you! Never known you and never will! I'm with Seto! SETO KAIBA! One of the most richest, hottest, and egostical guys I have met! But I love him! Now go away!"

Seto now had a bitchy Yami by the waist, smiling proudly. He had so much pride. So did Yami. Yup. They are the Prideshipping Couple.

But Deros had pride, too. No, there won't be a threesome.

Anyways...

"Is that how it is now, huh, Yami-chan? Well, looks as if I have to take another approach.", Deros droned out. He snapped his fingers. One second, Yami was comfortably in Seto's arms and the next, he's in Deros'.

"Cat!" The squirrel dropped the Teen magazine he was reading and went by his master's side. "Hey, let go of Yami!", Yugi cried out. He was so ready to pick up that plastic sword. Deros shook his head. "Nope. I shall wed my Yami, make desirable love to him, and we shall have children together!"

"Ah!", Yami gasped. His face went chibi surprised. "Oh hell no! That's my job!", Seto shouted. Yami tried reaching for him, but that was an epic fail. Deros laughed. "Well, you just been fired!"

"That's a new record!"

"Shut up, Mokuba!"

"Bitch!"

"Let me go!", Yami cried, interrupting Joey's and Mokuba's agrument. Deros pressed Yami closer. "Nuh uh. Off to Dreamius we go!"

Yami and Deros disappeared in a sudden purple dust. Leaving no trace.

**Well, there you have it! I think is the longest part I done to so far! Part four is soon too come.**

**If you have watched YGOTAS by LittleKuriboh, can you point out the Abridged line I used?**

**I don't own YGOTAS or LittleKuriboh!**


End file.
